


Yours Always

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deaf Character, Deaf Isak, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Shy Isak, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: AU where deaf Isak loves everything about the universe and Even loves everything about Isak.story of falling in love





	Yours Always

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that all communication between Even and Isak is in sign language unless stated otherwise.

Even has always been one who stands up for people when they needed it the most. He knows what it's like firsthand to feel alone and unsupported so when he sees someone being mistreated, he tries to do something within reason of his own safety.

That's why when Even is leaving school and sees a smaller boy being pushed into the brick wall of the school, he walks over to access the situation. 

"What's wrong, huh? Speak up homo" One of the guys shove the boy to the ground. They look like teenagers, nothing too threatening, so Even figures he'll be fine. He walks over and stands in front of them, "Leave him alone, I already called the police" 

"Who the fuck are you?" someone spits. 

"Get the fuck out of here." Even didn't call the police but conveniently police sirens are heard in the distance and the boys run off. Even turns around and looks down at the boy on the ground staring up at him. The boy is fucking beautiful, he has a cut on his lip but hes still so mesmerizing. Even holds his hand out and the boy hesitantly takes it, standing up. He wipes his clothes down and Even ask, "Are you okay?"

The boy doesn't reply, "I know you're probably shaken up. I'm sorry that people are such assholes." Even adds. Isak looks up at Even halfway through and sees him in the middle of speaking. 

Isak points to his ears and shakes his head. 

"Are you deaf?" Even signs

Isaks eye widens in shock, "Are you deaf?" He signs back

Even chuckles and shakes his head, "No, I know a lot of sign, My closest cousin is deaf" As he speaks more, Isak can tell sign isn't his first language but what a coincidence that a random guy who helped him knows his language.

Isak nods in understanding, "I'm deaf"

Even nods, "You okay?"

Isak nods, "Thank you" He says and starts walking off. 

"Hey!!" He calls out and feels idiotic and blushes to himself and jogs over taking his hand. Isak turns around looking up at Even.

"Are you heading home?" Even doesn't know how to exactly sign that so he's clear when he speaks.

Isak nods his head.

"Do-do you want to hang out? Get food?" He ask shyly looking away. 

Isak gently takes his hand to get his attention. Even turns to him and Isak is smiling,  "You need to look at me when you speak." He signs  

Even nods, "Sorry. Can I take you to eat?"

Isak chuckles. Even soaks up the little sound of Isaks voice he got,  "I don't even know your name,  much less who you are. "

"I'm Even and I want to take you out."

"I'm Isak" He fingerspells his name.

"So what do you say?"

Isak shrugs, "I should get home and do some work."

"It's my treat, anything you want."

Isak looks like he's thinking about it and he is rather hungry. He nods shyly. Even smiles and leads the way and decide they'll grab some Indian food, his favorite and its pretty good prices as well and Isak doesnt have anything in mind. 

They sit down at a two seater at the outdoor area. 

"Have you had Indian before?" Even ask when they're seated. He shakes his head and opens the menu, scanning it all the while Even is scanning Isaks face. No use looking at the menu. He already know what he wants, his usual so he admires the boy across from him.

Isak blushes and looks up, eyes peeking over the menu, "I feel you staring at me" He signs. 

Even cheeks flush and he nods bashfully, "You're really beautiful"

Isak instantly covers his face behind the menu. Even gently reaches over tucking the menu down. He raises his eyebrows staring at Isaks pink face, "You ready?" Isak ask, ignoring the subject and pointing to the menu.

Even nods and soon a waitress is coming over, they give their orders and menus are being taken away and glasses of water placed on their table. 

Silence falls among them.  Even stares at Isak, Isak stares down and plays with the paint chipping at the table. If this is even a date, the first date jitters are real.

Even reaches his hand over just to get Isaks attention. He looks up at him and gives him a weak smile.

"How am I supposed to talk to you if you don't look at me?"

Isak blushes and nods, "I'm not--Im not used to this. " He admits.

"To what?"

"You're flirting with me" He points out.

Even chuckles,  "Trying to,  yes"

"I'm just not used to it,  sorry. What do you want to talk about?" 

Even shrugs, "You. Tell me about you."

Isak nods, "I'm 17. I go to Nissen, I like to play video games and am really into science and astronomy." He summarizes. "Do you go to Bakka? Isak ask because that's where Even found him when he was walking by  

Even nods, "Last year"

Isak claps and smiles at him, "Are you going to uni?"

Even shrugs, "I applied but not too sure if I actually want to go."

"Why not?" Isak questions shocked. 

"Because I like learning just not traditionally. and I like film, I don't know if I need school for that"

"Everyone needs school, Even. it's not just the degree, it's the experiences and the people you meet, it's all of it"

"I'm guessing you're going to uni?" Even ask. before Isak can reply, their food is being placed down on the table. The waitress says something to Isak but she's speaking too fast so Isak can't read her lips. He turns to Even who answers her question. She nods and walks off.

"What did she need?' He ask

"She's just letting you know your rice will be out in a second"

Isak nods, "I'm going to uni as soon as I graduate. I'm ready to leave this place"

"Are you not scared ? Like what about accessibility and lectures and such"

"I'll be okay. I've always been okay" He smiles and begins to eat his food. They don't talk much while they eat but they still hold a conversation, mainly about why Even is so into film.

They finish up, the plates are cleared, Even pays the bill and they leave the restaurant.

When they step outside, Isak turns to Even signing thank you.

Even nods, "You're welcome, did you have a good time?" 

Isak nods, "Thanks"

"Would you want to hang out with me again?" He casually ask.

Even can tell Isak is getting uncomfortable again, he's looking down at his feet and wiping his hands on his jeans. Even tilts his head up 

"You don't have to." Even reassures. 

"I want to"

"Good" Even smiles brightly. "Do you want to give me your number?" Even ask handing him his phone. Isak puts his number in and hands it back.

"I'll see you soon?" Isak agrees. Even swiped his thumb gently against his bottom lip that was bleeding earlier, "Make sure you get that cleaned up" He smiles and walks off. 

Isak is frozen, his hand comes up to his mouth where Even had touched him. He turns back to look at him but Even was already gone.

.

"You're dating now?" Jonas ask, the expression on his face making it very clear he was worried

"It was one guy and I don't even know if it was a date."

"You enjoyed it though?" 

Isak nods, "He's so cute and so nice to me."

"Ahh, you got a boyfriend" 

Isak rolls his eyes, "So dramatic"

.

"Who did you fuck?" Elias says as soon as Even walks in the house.

"What?" He ask.

"You fucked someone"

"Who am I having sex with in the afternoon?" Even questions.

"I don't know but I can tell"

Even joins Elias on the couch, "I didn't sleep with anyone, but I did meet a guy. And I took him out to eat

"Damn, you just meeting people like that now?"

Even laughs and shrugs, "Some guys were messing with him and I stopped them and I saw he was cute and figured it couldn't hurt."

"Sick!!" Elias nods approvingly, patting Evens back.

.

Isak gets a text a couple days later while he's in class.

_Good Morning, hope everything is well. I would love to see you again. Are you free Friday?"_

 Isak instantly feels his cheeks heating up, he tucks his phone back in his pocket and decides he'll text him back when he's out of class and won't risk the chance of getting in trouble. 

When he steps out of class, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to reply,

 _I_   _get out of school at 4, what will we do?_

_I'm thinking mini golf, maybe a movie and dinner_

_That will be a long night...also did you forget Im deaf. can't go to a conventional movie theatre._

_We can cut it down if you want and I didn't forget :p I know a theatre that does subtitles. There's a new queer film out, it seems good._

_Okay! I'll meet you at Bakka?_

_I can pick  you from your place?_

_Okay, I'm send you the address Friday :)_

_._

Even texted Isak he was downstairs 10 minutes ago. But Eskild is too busy fixing up his outfit.

Isak gently pushes him away and gives the look of death, " I have to go" He signs and grabs his keys and heads downstairs. 

Even instantly lightens up when Isak exits the building. Even waves and Isak walks up to him, giving him a hug. "Very cute" Even signs when he pulls away.  

"You too" Isak signs back. 

 "Ready?" Isak nods as they hop in the taxi that Even took go get to his. They talk in the taxi, both guys clearly very happy to be in each other's presence though nervous. They arrive at glow in the dark mini golf and Isak is rather excited. They get their clubs and head to the first hole. Both boys are decent, not expert by any means but Even finds any excuse to get around Isak and get close to him so of course he helps him by standing behind him, guiding the club in the right direction. Isak ended up winning but Even likes to think it was because he helped him.

Even tells Isak they can grab something small for the theatre to eat whilst there because he didn't want to keep him out too late. They get seated towards the middle right of the theatre, getting comfortable.

"Enjoying our date?" Even ask opening up the sandwich he picked up

Isak nods. He decides to be cheeky and grabs Evens wrist, bringing the sandwich to his mouth, taking a bite.

"Didn't I  pay for your own sandwich?" Even teases. 

 Isak sticks his tongue out at him and turns to face the screen as the lights dim.

The movie is good, it's enticing and engaging but Isak is distracted by Even. He's not doing anything but he knows movies are usually excuses for dates to touch and he was impatiently waiting for Even to do something, even the slightest hand touch but nothing happened so he just enjoyed the movie.  

When the movie finished,  they walked to Isaks and discussed the film. When they reach Isaks house, the conversation dies down a bit. Isak turns to Even running his fingers through his hair, "I had a great time."

"Me too, do you want to make plans for the next time?" 

Isak nods looking up at him and he can tell by the way Evens looking at him and his gaze shifting between his lips and his eyes that Even is about to kiss him. Even pressed Isak back against the door and slowly leans in to his lips but he ducks his head.

"Oh..sorry. Was I reading this wrong?" Even ask pulling back.

Isak is quick to shake his head, "I just--I never kissed anyone" 

Even nods in understanding, "I should have asked first" 

"I want to though." Isak explains. "I just don't know how."

"Can we try?" Even questions. Isak swallows the lump in his throat and nods. Even takes his hands, caressing them to calm him down. Even leans in softly press his lips to Isaks. He brings his hand up to Isaks cheek, holding his face. He's testing the water and senses Isak is into it and gestures for him to open his mouth. Isak does ever so slightly and Even deepens the kiss. Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck, enjoying himself when Even pulls back after hearing an,

"Excuse me?"

Isak pulls away from Even and sees someone trying to enter the building. Isak embarrassingly pushes Even back so he can move himself and allows the person to go on, "Sorry" He apologizes. When the door closed, Isak looks at Even with a shy look. 

"Was that okay?" Even ask. Isak nods biting the corner of his lower lip. Even leans in to kiss Isaks cheek and pulls back "You're such a good kisser" he says and Isak reads his lips and instantly feels embarrassed  

Isak is used to blushing but that was too much and he knows he's red. He covers his face and turns around. Even laughs and give a soft kisses to his shoulder and turns him back around, removing his hands from his face and pecks his lips, "It's okay"

Isak playfully pouts.

"Youre so cute, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes" Isak is the one to lean in now pecking Evens lips and heads inside. 

.

He collapses dramatically on the sofa when he gets upstairs. Eskild laughs and jumps on the couch, "How was it?" He signs. 

"So so good" He smiles cheesily. "I like him. A lot" 

"That's good. That's really good. Did you guys hold hands or kiss or anything?" 

He squeals and nods, "Kiss" He signs

"Was it good?" 

Isak bites his lip and nods, "He said I was good" Eskild proudly holds his hand up and Isak high fives him.  

"Text him tell him you had a good time" Isak nods and gestures that he's going to his room. Isak gets rid of his outside clothes and lies down in bed and texts Even.

_Thanks again for tonight. I really had a good time_

_All my pleasure  :) I can't wait to see you again. Can't stop thinking about kissing you.._

_You're so sweet, do you want to just hang out at mine next weekend?_

_For sure! Let me know what time closer to the weekend. Sweet dreams._

_._

They hang out twice before they make it to the weekend. Isak kicks his roommates out Saturday night so him and Even can enjoy their time together by themselves.  He ordered pizza and made sure everything looked decent enough to at least not have Even grossed out.  

When the doorbell rings, the lights of the house flicker and Isak squeals as he heads for the door, opening it. He waves and Even smiles back, hugging and kissing him on the cheek.

"It smells good" Even notices 

"I got us pizza" He says, letting Even in and closing the door after him. He hops on the couch and grabs the remote, "Movie?" He ask.

Even shakes his head, "Just want to talk, how was your week?" 

"Good, I had a couple exams, got 6's" He says pridefully.  "Didn't get to see much of my friends because I had so much work, how was yours?"

"It was chill actually,  since I'm almost done,  I'm just ready to get it over with and finish. Watched a couple documentaries. " 

They talk and catch up,  Even often signing something that confuses Isak but he tells him the right sign after asking him to say what he went.

"Can I show you the video?" Even ask. Isak nods as Even grabs his phone.  He pats his lap and Isak climbs into it getting comfortable.  Even holds out his phone and shows him one of the videos he mentioned earlier. 

Even will admit that showing Isak the video was a sad excuse to get him in his lap. He continues to hold out his phone and begins kissing Isaks back up to his neck.  Isak turns his head to Even curiously and Even looks down at his lips,  "I really want to kiss you"

Isak nods and Even leans in to kiss his soft lips.  He drops him phone on the couch and wraps his arm around Isaks waist. He brings his other hand up to caress Isaks cheek. 

Even doesn't hesitate to deepen the kiss causing Isak to let out a soft moan.  They're making out and Even keeps their lips together as he turns Isaks body around in his lap so he's facing him and his arms wrap around him. 

It's starting to feel too good and Even is clearly turned on. He test the waters and runs his hands down Isaks back down to hold his ass. He grinds Isaks body into his and he realized he pushed it a bit 

Isak makes a noise and hops off of him to the couch. Isak rubs his face and looks up at Even shyly who gives him a weak smile, "Okay?"

Isak nods, "I--I just. I felt it" he say gesturing down to Evens erection that is still pronounced in his pants.  Even immediately covers it with his hand.  "Just scared me a little" Isak explains

Even nods, pulling Isak closer to him,"Can we talk about that?" Isak shrugs.

"Okay well I'm not exactly sorry I got hard,  it's impossible not to when kissing you but I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Is um--is being with me like that something you would like?" 

Isak doesn't answer right away. In fact,  he takes too long that Even is concerned. He gently lifts his head up by his chin, "What's wrong?" 

"I'm a virgin" Except Even doesnt know that sign so he's still confused but Isak spells it for him.  Even chuckles,  "I know"

Isaks brows furrow, "How?"

"Isak, you just had your first kiss with me a couple weeks ago"

Isak shrugs and sticks his tongue out at him. 

"Don't do that unless you want that tongue in my mouth" Isak immediately turns beet red. 

"So would you want to do it with me? Not now obviously but whenever you're ready."

Isak slowly climbs back into Evens lap and kisses up his neck to his ear, "Mhmm' He speaks.

Even smiles and turns his head to him and kisses him,  "You call the shots"

.

They are currently at a science musuem that recently opened up that Isak was insisting on checking out. They got passes for the grand opening and Even supported Isaks excitement though he couldn't relate. 

Isak is reading one of the synopsis for the animation in a small screen,  when he feels Even wrap his arms around him. 

"Look at this" He points to the animation.  Even turns Isak around,  "I rather look at you"

Isak giggles, "Seriously. Look, this video is showing how each of us is the universe.  The same four particles that encompass the human body are the four particles that make up the entirety of the universe. Isn't that cool?"

"I love when you talk nerdy to me"

Isak rolls his eyes and grabs his hand,  taking him to the next installation, every time they're stopping, Even hugging him from behind while Isak explains his fascination with each one. 

.

Isaks calls the shots about sex two months later, a couple weeks after Even ask him to officially be his. He talks to Eskild about it.  He's never had any type of sex before,  not even with a girl so he needs all the tips. He leaves his room and strides into the kitchen,  seeing Eskild at the stove.

He pats his shoulder and he turns around with a smile,  "What's up? "

"I need your help." Eskild nods encouraging them to ask.

"I think I'm going to have sex with Even" Eskild's eyes widen and his hand snaps over his mouth.  "Seriously?" He signs

He nods containing his smile,  "I just don't know anything or what to do"

Even nods, "Well, will you top or bottom? " Isak shrugs.

"Well I would suggest bottoming because I don't think you'll last topping and Even probably knows what he's doing."

"But that's the one that hurts?"

"Only the first time,  maybe second.  It'll be worth it"

"I'm scared" Eskild calms him down and educates him on the multitudes of ways he should prepare himself for when it happens. 

.

They're making out in Isaks bed when he bravely decides to bring his hand down to Evens clothed erection and squeeze it. Even immediately pulls back from the kiss,  "Was that an accident?"

Isak shakes his head,  "I want to have sex"

Evens eyes widen at the blunt confession and he's now the one blushing, "Really?"

Isak nods with a soft chuckle 

"Okay well we can't right now because --"

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're very horny,  huh?" Even teases. "Because I don't have a condom or lube and --"

"I have it,  I bought it" Isak admits.

Even freezes for a moment,  "God, that's so hot" He says pecking Isaks lips. "But we haven't done anything yet, we haven't even touched each other so I think we should work up to it and you'll be less nervous when we do. "

"But what about now?"

"Right now, I'll suck you off" He says with a wink and dives into his moist lips. Isak is taken aback and starts kissing Even back.  They're kissing for a few minutes when Isak feels hand trail down his body to his pants,  playing with the trim.  Even pulls back ever so slightly to ask if its okay to take them off, Isak nods and Even starts tugging at his pants and discards them to the floor. Even pushes Isaks shirt up and kisses his chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue. 

"Even" He moans aloud. Even looks up at him surprised and Isak is confused and realizes he said that aloud. "Sorry" He signs

"No, no. It's okay,  I just like that you can't help yourself and let me hear you" He pecks his lips and returns back to his chest.  He kisses down his chest and kisses everywhere but his intended target. He lifts Isaks legs up so he bends them, feet flat on the bed as he begins kissing and sucking on his thighs. He sits up and goes to tug at Isaks briefs. The boys heart rate picks up as he closes his eyes and allows Even to pull down his underwear.

He doesn't feel Evens touch so he opens his eyes and sees Even making eye contact with a smirk,  "You shaved everything?"

Isak groans embarrassed and covers his face,  pulling his legs up to hide himself.  Even kisses him all over, hugging his hands down,  turning Isak to face him,  "It's fine"

"Was I not supposed to?  I thought--"

"It's okay, it's okay.  You're clearly very prepared but you don't have to,  okay? If you don't want to"

Isak nods and love that his boyfriend is so accepting and understanding and he briefly wonders how he lucked out when Even starts kissing down his body again.  

Even looks up at him hovering over his hard on, "Ready?"

Isak nods as Even takes hold of his boyfriends erection and licks the tip, causing Isaks body to jerk.

Even instantly knows that he's going to have to hold Isak down. He licks him a couple times before he takes the head in his mouth causing Isak to shamelessly let out a moan.  He sinks down, taking more of him in his mouth and Isak squeezes the pillow behind his head.  He can't believe he's doing it.  His boyfriend is giving him a blowjob. He doesn't think his body ever felt this good before, Even knows exactly what to give him, he sucks faster, slower, takes him all in his mouth at the right times and  Isak already feels the heat building up in his abdomen.

His breathing starts to pick up,  his chest rising and falling.  When Even hears the increase in breath, he looks up,  mouth still on Isak and can tell he's getting closer. His arms are reaching out for something to grip on so Even reaches one hand up and interlocks their hands.  He takes Isak deeper in his mouth and Isak is moaning louder, his hips jerking and he arches his hips up as he completely lets go into Evens mouth.  The older boy happily takes everything Isak gives him and keeps his mouth on him until Isak is down from his high. 

He soon pulls off, wiping his mouth and looks up at Isak with heavy eyes.  He kisses his cheek and the boy looks at him and gives a lazy smile. 

"Was that okay?" Even ask.Isak doesn't reply but pulls him in for a kiss and that's all the confirmation he needed. 

Isak pulls back,  "Do you want me to try and give you one?"

Even shakes his head,  "Not now,  I already came from getting you off. The noises you made did it for me"

Isaks cheeks get flushed, "Okay,  thank you.  For doing that"

"Don't have to thank me baby,  I love it. You let me know when you want it and I'll give it to you"

.

The first time they have sex, it's about a month later.  They didn't plan for it to happen that specific day but it just did.  They were at Evens for a change and had a video game night with his roommates. They were now back in the bedroom,  all over each other.  Even on top of Isak, dry humping each other.  Isak looks up at him and murmurs please.

Even stops his hips and catches his breath,  "What do you need?"

Isak can't say it with looking up at him.  So he pulls Even down to whisper in his ear,  "I need you.  Like inside me " He specifies

"Fuck" Even groans and jerks his hips.  "Yeah, okay"

They continue kissing,  and shed their clothes one by one until they're both very much naked and horny.  Even runs his hands up and down Isaks body before saying, "I need to open you up. "

Isak is too gone to even pay attention to Even so Even leans down, kissing his face to get his attention.  Isak looks up at him and Even says, "I need to finger you,  okay?"

Isak nods, "Slow"

Even agrees as he gets up up to grab some lube and returns to the bed.  He has a hard time opening Isak up, it takes a while because he's so ridiculously tight. Even only had one finger in and Isak was hissing in pain so it took longer than intended but Even remained patient.

When Even is sliding the condom on, Isak is a bit nervous if he's honest.  Or a lot. Even lifts his legs up so they're both on either side of his chest as he moves his hips closer

"I'm scared" Isak chokes out. 

Even looks up at Isak, "No baby,  please don't."  He leans in to peck his lips.  "it'll be okay,  you just have to tell me if its too much or what you need, okay? I'll stop whenever you want. "

Isak nods as Even positions himself.  He holds Isaks leg up with one hand and holds his own dick with the other and teases Isaks hole a bit. He pushes the head inside and Isaks face scrunches up. Even pulls back and pushes a little deeper and Isak groans. As Even tries to go further, Isak let's out a cry and stops Even from moving, "I think we need more lube" 

Even pulls out and pours more lube over himself. Even tries entering him again and Isak is still groaning in pain but seems to be taking him well. As he gets deeper and almost in, Isak starts crying softly, looking up at Even shaking his head, "It's too big, Even. It hurts" 

Even pulls out and hovers over Isak wiping his tears, making him face him, "You're okay, it's okay baby. I promise. Thanks for telling me"

"I'm sorry" He says apologetically wiping his face.

"It's fine, I'm just--Im gonna need to do it faster if you don't want this slow pain. The sooner I'm in you, you can adjust. Trust me"

Isak nods as Even kisses him to slow down his rapidly beating heart and calm him down. He continues kissing him and holds his erection and pushes in Isaks entrance. The boy tightens his grip on Evens hair. Even thrusts in and out and with each move of his hips, moving deeper into Isak.

"Fuck Even" he moans. Even is almost there and soon he pushed all the way in and Isak moans loudly, "God!!"

"Are you okay?" Isak nods as Even pulls back and looks between them and Isak is completely pink, his body trying to accommodate him. He pulls out and pushes back in and Isak wraps his legs around Evens back.

And when all the pain starts to subside, Even can tell because Isak is moaning. Loud. He's not complaining at all, it's good to know that he's making the boy feel good but with him being deaf, he has no clue how much his voice is echoing throughout the space.

Even changes his angle and Isak gasps, "Feels so good baby" 

Even is finding it so hard not to come with how tight and warm Isak is around him. And the noises he's making, it's rare that he hears Isaks voice and it really pushes him to the edge of finishing but he focuses on getting Isak to finish. His priority is making sure his boyfriends first time goes as well as possible.

They're several minutes in when Isaks abdomen starts contracting and his head falls back on the bed, "Even, oh my god Even" He moans louder as he grips onto Evens shoulder. Isak can't stop writhing on the bed.  He holds his body up, his head hung back,  arching his back with a death grip on the sheets.  Even fucks him faster, fucking the orgasm out of him until he's coming all over his chest.

"Even!!" He cries out. "Even,  fuck, oh my god!!!" He moans.  Even doesn't wait seconds more before he comes inside Isak with a deep groan, collapsing on top of him.

Both boys are heavily panting, stuck together by sweat and cum. When they've come down, Even pulls back, looking down at Isak, "Was that good?"

He nods, "So so good. I'm so tired" he whines. Even grabs a towel and wipes Isak down, "Do you need to nap before a shower?"

Isak nods already pulling the blanket up, desperate to pass out. Even  kisses his cheek as Isaks eyes fall close. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before leaving his room,  closing the door behind himself.  As he walks past the kitchen to the bathroom,  he hears a slow clap and turns to see Elias.

Even chuckles and shakes his head,  "Dick"

"No sir, you're the one with the magic one.  The dude was moaning up a storm. Sounded like you were blasting a porno" 

"Yeah, sorry about that. "

"Its fine, not really his fault. Congrats to you. Where is he?"

"Sleeping"

"Wore the dude out, magic dick indeed." Even laughs and shakes his head,  heading to the shower.

.

When Isak wakes up around midnight and sees Even isn't beside him,  he gets up and throws a t shirt on and leaves the bedroom.  He walks to the living room and sees Even and Elias playing some video game 

Isak walks around the couch and Even looks up at Isak, pausing the game. "Hey" He takes Isaks hand, pulling him down for a kiss. Isak sits down next to Even, curling himself into Evens arms. Even resumes the game and kisses Isak on the top of his head.

"Are you okay?" Elias ask.

Even squeezes Isak to get his attention. He looks up at him and nudges to Elias. Isak looks over and Elias clearly ask, _are you okay_ while pointing to Even and displaying a sex motion with his hands. Isak blushes and buries his face in Evens chest. 

"I'm okay" He signs, his face still hidden in Evens collarbone. "He's fine" Even translates to Elias who nods and refocuses his attention on the game. 

.

They start having sex so much that they barely leave either of their houses. Even thinks it's just the normal teenager discovering their hormones and the greatness of sex so they're always at it if they're alone and if they aren't together, they usually end their nights on the phone together getting off.

Other than that, Jonas finally met Even. They all went to a concert together and though that isn't Isaks first event of interest, Even really wanted to see the artist and Jonas listened to him too and he wanted to join the two on the fun. And he still had a great time

Even drops them off at Jonas' and the beat best friends talks all night, catching up and naturally Isak talks about Even and how he feels for him, asking Jonas how does he know when he's in love. 

.

It's the day of Evens graduation a couple months later. Isak was invited and it's taking place in a nearby theatre that can accommodate the attendees. When he arrives, he shoots Even a text, "I'm here outside" There's so much going on around him, families and graduates arriving and preparing to go inside. 

Even soon comes out of the front doors, "Hi"

"Hey" Isak hugs him. "Congrats"

"Thank you." He pecks his lips. "I have to head back to get ready but I have a seat for you. Next to my parents, is that okay?"

Isak nods as Even takes his hand, leading him inside to the seats he reserved for his guests. When they get there, he sees Even speaking but he's facing away from him so he can't exactly make out what he's saying.

He turns back to him, and introduces them, signing his parents name and introducing the two. 

"Nice to meet you" they greet and sign and Isak is surprised they know sign as well. "They know a little,I taught them basics" he chuckles 

"Thanks"

"I'll see you after, yeah?" Even ask.

Isak agrees as Even leans in for one last kiss before heading backstage. Isak gets comfortable in his seat and makes small talk with his parents, the small bit they can with the language barrier.

.

The ceremony soon starts. It's not very deaf friendly as there's a lot of talking and no translator but he doesn't care for the most part because Even isn't on stage yet. They start announcing names about 30 minutes in and Isak get prepared and excited, all three of them whipping out their cameras.

"Even Bech Næsheim" Isak immediately jumps up when he sees Even walk across the stage , clapping loudly and proudly. When Even gets his diploma and the principal turns his tassel, he turns to the audience and signs, "I love you Isak" and walks off the stage

Isak freezes and turns to his parents who smile brightly, "We know that one" They chuckle. Isak is in awe after the.whole ceremony. When they toss their caps, Isak jumps up needing to find Even. People start meeting up with their families and Isak soon spots Even picking up his hat off the floor.

He tugs his gown and Even turns back to him and smiles but Isak immediately slams his lips against his. Isak is pressing his body against his so Even picks him up and Isak instinctively wraps his legs around him. They're making out shamelessly in the midst of the a crowd when Isak mumbles aloud in the kiss, "I love you too"

Even moans hearing Isak telling him that and deepens the kiss, holding the back of his head. Isak is the first to pull back from the kiss. He holds up his hand, with his index, thumb and pinky out telling him he loves him.

Even puts Isak down when he sees his parents. He hugs them and accepts the congratulations.

When they're in the car on the way to lunch, Isak hands Even a card .  He looks at him cheekily as he opens the envelope, slides the card out and reads it, 

_To the man of my dreams,_

_I love you. I love you so much. I love everything about you. I love how you take care of me and you listen to me even when I'm not speaking, I love how passionate you are about everything, how you're creating your own path, how compassionate you are and how much you want to help people, I love you unconditionally and most of all I love how you love me._

_Words cannot describe how proud of you I am for graduating. I know university isn't for you but whatever you do, I know you will give it your all and be happy in it and that's all I could want for you. And I'll stick with you every step of the way. you make my darkest days so much brighter and I can't thank the universe enough for you coming into my life and saving me. can't wait to create more memories with you. congratulations._

_Yours always,_

_Isak_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
